An unexpected Arrival
by CyanDog109
Summary: A 13 year old boy is magically sent to Equestria via E-mail! It turns out Celestia and Luna have chosen him to be the guard for the elements them selves! What adventures await him in Equestria and how will he go living with the girls? Rated T for now. The email idea was from the story 'Here by Accident' and the writer of that story also helped make it better!
1. Chapter 1: The Email

**A/N: Hey guys Cyandog109 here! This is a remake of the first chapter with more detail and grammar fixes. Plus some changes that made the story better (In my opinion) and the guy to thank for that was FarLow the writer of 'Here by Accident' and I strongly recommend his story. He made the awesome changes to the story. **

**Anyway here is the new chapter enjoy!**

I downed the last of my soda as I pulled up my e-mail account. Like a pro, I threw it at the trash can across the room as if it were a basketball. The can hit the rim, but actually made it in. I silently congratulated myself as I turned to the computer monitor.

Unsurprisingly, it was full of spam. Some from websites I had never heard of before and some from things I plain just didn't care about.

However, something caught my eye as I scrolled down the page.

The message read: Ponify Yourself!

To a normal person, this would have also fallen under the "spam" category. Most people would have paid it no attention and deleted like the rest.

Not me, though. My thoughts were more along the lines of something like this:

_Oh my God, new pony stuff! Hee hee hee!_

Okay, I added the giggling to help get my point across, but you get the idea of my reaction.

I wasted no time to click the message so I could read it. I was surprised to say the least when a loud noise simply erupted from the computer's speakers. I had even had them on low volume.

I clasped my ears, trying in vain to protect my ear drums from the assault. I then hit the button on the monitor that controlled the speakers and pressed the damn thing as hard as I could.

The noise stopped and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What the brown was that?!" I asked no one in particular.

As if meant to be anticlimactic, the only thing in the e-mail was a link that read: Click Here!

I was too curious of the e-mail to delete it at this point, so I clicked the link.

Big mistake. No sooner had my cursor hovered over the blue text had the screen gone black. Almost instantaneously, some sort of vortex opened on the screen, sucking everything in.

And I mean _everything._The small lamp near my bed was the first to go, followed by a fishing rod and a couple of books that hadn't ever bothered to read.

My profound thought at the moment was:

_What in bloody hell is going on?!_

I felt my grip on my chair start to weaken. I was dragged into the vortex in less than six seconds. I personally believe that I could have held out for seven if I had tried, but that doesn't matter right now.

The feeling of being inside the spinning torrent was one that I could barely describe. It felt like I was falling upwards.

Reality began to slip from under me and I felt my mind darken until I was no longer conscious.

**Sometime Later**

I found myself floating in the in-between of both consciousness and its opposite.

Am I alive? I found that answer all too quickly when I began feeling a numbed pain all across my body. I began to sense the environment around me, and found that I was laying on a rather cold stone floor. Around me were voices that seemed quite familiar.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring him here, Tia?" Said one of the voices.

"I am certain, Luna. I have full confidence in him." Replied another, obviously the older of the two.

I tried to speak, but mouth didn't seem to move properly.

"Mwhat?" I mumbled.

"We don't even know him, sister." Said the first voice.

"He is what we were looking for, that is enough for him to be trusted." The second said calmly.

I heard a sigh and felt myself being nudged in the back.

"Are you awake, human?" said the voice. I opened my eyes to see a dark figure. The shape of the creature led me to a rather obvious conclusion.

"P-princess Luna?" I turned and saw a larger white figure. "Celestia?"

Usually, I would have been freaking out and jumping in excitement at the sight of the two, but the pain had dulled my inner nerd.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the Royal Canterlot castle in the land of Equestria." Celestia answered.

"You know, whenever I imagined myself coming here, I never thought that I would be in this much pain." I muttered.

By this point my vision had cleared considerably. My first instinct, (after reading so many fan fiction stories) was to check if I was a pony.

To my utter surprise, I wasn't. I still had my hands, my clothes, and everything inside my jeans' pockets.

Celestia saw me analyze myself and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no… it's just… I thought that, you know, I would be a pony." I said, trying not to sound like an idiot. Too late.

Celestia merely smiled. "You expected us to summon you here and change your body while we were at it? The magic of changing ones species doesn't exist."

_Everything I know about Human in Equestria fanfics is wrong, apparently._I thought. It was sort of a relief to keep my body. I rummaged through my pockets and found a packet of chewing gum. I took a piece and began to chew.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have some questions, your Majesty." I said.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't." Celestia replied.

"First question, what am I doing here?"

"Luna and I transported you from your world so that you could provide us with assistance. You see, ever since the 'Nightmare Moon' incident, I have grown concerned of the girls' ability to protect themselves." Luna noticeably shuddered at the mention of Nightmare Moon. "We need somepony, or rather, some_one_ to protect them from whatever may cause them harm." Celestia explained.

"And why me? There are literally thousands of Bronies that would do anything to have the job you described." I said.

"Because most of them are… what's the word… crazy." Celestia answered with a grin. "We chose someone who is both pure of heart and willing to fight to protect others."

Cliché, I know, but she sure knows how to make a person feel special.

"Um, thanks." I said dumbly. This was a whole lot to take in."When do I start?"

"Right now. Ta ta." Celestia said. Before I could respond, I already found myself in what I guessed was the outskirts of Ponyville.

"Wait, what?!" I finally exclaimed. Only one word went through my head at that moment: Trollestia.


	2. Chapter 2:quick update

**Hey Cyandog109 here! I'm really sorry the second chapter hasn't been published it's just my computer had some problems and my files were gone for a while so yeah. But know everything is good and the next chapter should be up this week, don't worry the story isn't dead! And sorry if you thought this was the new chapter!**

**Cyandog109,**

**signing off.**


End file.
